


Fuck society

by ynjunwhore



Series: simp for yeonjun [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha Choi Yeonjun, Bottom Yeonjun, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soft Choi Yeonjun, YEONJUN IN A SKIRT, again??, he super gay for soobin, he wears a skirt, jjunie lost a bet, listened to idle teen while writing this, roll w it, soft at the end, soobin best boy, soobin tall bean, yall be like, yall hear?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynjunwhore/pseuds/ynjunwhore
Summary: Fuck. No, he's not supposed to do this. He's not supposed to be flirting with an Alpha.Especially not whenthatAlpha is his best friend.or,Everyone says it's wrong to like another Alpha.Sofuckeveryone, Yeonjun concludes.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: simp for yeonjun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801507
Comments: 24
Kudos: 435





	Fuck society

**Author's Note:**

> just bros being bros u kno

"No? Why the hell-"

Beomgyu glares at Yeonjun, his scent spiking in annoyance. "Just _wear_ it hyung. They're not stripper clothes, and I don't know _what_ you have against skirts." He jabs a finger into Yeonjun's chest. " _You_ lost the bet. So you have to wear the skirt."

He slams his hand down on the desk next to them. "End of discussion."

Yeonjun pouts. "But it's a _skirt_ Beomgyu! I'm not an Omega!" He crosses his arms childishly. "At least get me a longer one if you're not gonna give me shorts or whatever." He grumbles, sticking out his tongue when Beomgyu turns his back. Taehyun grins.

Beomgyu digs into his closet, pulling out another monstrosity proudly, a shit eating grin on his face as he holds it up for Yeonjun to gawk at. White, pretty leather, a miniskirt that's embarrasingly tempting to wear. Yeonjun nearly chokes trying to speak.

"You- you want me to wear _that_?"

Beomgyu nods smugly, pulling the front zipper on the skirt down to show Yeonjun the inside. "Don't worry hyung, it won't shatter your fragile masculinity." He throws it at Yeonjun, jerking his head towards the bathroom door. "Go _change_ for fuck's sake."

Yeonjun sighs.

So much for _Choi Yeonjun tough senior Alpha._

He reluctantly trudges to the bathroom, giving Beomgyu one last glare as he locks the door. The skirt is pretty, no doubt about that, and he has no qualms about showing his legs because he _knows_ he has nice legs that people would kill for. But skirts are for Omegas, and to wear one would tip a block in Yeonjun's reputation.

He puts it on nervously.

The zipper takes a few good seconds to zip up, and the skirt fits a little too snugly, but when Yeonjun looks in the mirror, he flushes. It actually looks _nice_ on him. He actually has an _ass_ in this thing, unlike how flat his usual baggy pants make him look.

It's a plus, he decides.

He peeks out the door, his face flushing even more with the thought of facing _actual people_ while wearing a tight, ass-showing skirt. People being Beomgyu, Yeonjun's personal, always available bully, and Taehyun, the most sarcastic person Yeonjun knows.

God, the universe must _hate_ Yeonjun.

He swallows down his ego and pride, and steps out quietly. Beomgyu shrieks, and Taehyun raises his eyebrows. "Nice!" Beomgyu says, raking his eyes up and down Yeonjun's body. "This is _definitely_ worth getting beat up for after the day is over."

He smiles when Yeonjun growls, walking back to his closet and holding up two different shirts. "I think the white one will make you look fancy and shit, but the black will look more aesthetic, you know?" 

He takes a step closer to Yeonjun, holding up the White button up one at eye level. "Yep. White it is." He announces, throwing the black shirt at Taehyun and throwing the white at Yeonjun. "Change." He tells Yeonjun. _D_ _emanding_ is more like it.

The shirt does go well with the skirt, Yeonjun won't lie. And it does _wonders_ for his non existent curves.

When Yeonjun comes out of the restroom once more, Beomgyu whistles. Taehyun smiles, more teasing than anything else. "Damn, you kinda look _pretty_ now..." Beomgyu nods at Taehyun's words, shaking his head and nudging Taehyun. "Well I don't know if that's a good or bad thing, actually."

Yeonjun swallows back a retort, too nervous to do anything other than laugh nervously.

_Stupid Yeonjun._

Yeonjun internally plans his funeral as Soobin spots them, his mouth falling open when he spots Yeonjun. Mockingly, Beomgyu shoots him an air kiss. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." He whispers to Soobin, patting his shoulder as he breezes by.

Yeonjun flushes when Soobin gives him a once over, his eyes lingering on the spot where skirt meets skin, a few inches above his knees. "It looks... nice." Soobin says, his voice strangled.

Yeonjun nods, his throat dry. "Thanks." He says, giving Soobin a wry smile.

Soobin nods in a daze, his eyes dropping down again to stare at Yeonjun's skirt. Yeonjun's hands curl at his sides, his brain insecurely screaming at him to cover himself up, that Soobin doesn't _want_ to see him dressed like a slutty Omega.

He awkwardly shuffles towards the kitchen, turning last minute to a following Soobin just to announce "I'm going the bathroom." in a shaky voice. Soobin's eyes widen, and his hands come up to wave away Yeonjun's doubts.

"You're thinking I find this weird right?" He waits for Yeonjun to nod, then grins easily. "No, no I don't find it weird." He pauses, his cheeks flushing red as he eyes the skirt again. "It's kind of... hot actually." Yeonjun's lips press together when Soobin clears his throat. "Like, _really_ hot."

_It's hot._

_Like really hot._

_Really hot._

Fuck Yeonjun's brain and fuck Yeonjun's dick for finding it _interesting_ that Soobin thinks Yeonjun in a skirt is _hot._ He mumbles out a half formed "thanks!" and stumbles backwards, waving at a random door. "Bathroom!" He squeaks out.

Soobin grabs his wrist, a harsh tug that puts Yeonjun's nerves on end. "Hyung, hey. It's _okay._ " He tries for a smile, and Yeonjun lets out a soft whimper. "I won't unfriend you over this, chill. You're still my favourite, don't worry."

_Still my favourite._

"Thanks Soobinie. Thanks." Yeonjun breaths out, his shoulders drooping, his coiled frame relaxing. He pats Soobin's hand, smiling lightly, standing on his tiptoes to look at the people milling around in the living room. His stomach turns. "Um, I don't think I can..."

Soobin nods, getting the message. 

"We can go to my room?" He offers, looking unsure. "If you want!" He adds quickly, smiling at the contemplative look on Yeonjun's face. Yeonjun nods, flushing oddly. "Okay." He mumbles, pulling at the rolled up edge of his shirt.

Soobin's room is a _mess._

Everything except his bed is defiled, clothes on the floor and pencils thrown everywhere, papers scattered across the desk and notebooks strewn across the floor. Yeonjun raises his eyebrows, sitting down on Soobin's bed lightly. ( _Thank god_ it's clean.)

Soobin ducks his head in shame, squeaking out a "Sorry!" as he sits down next to Yeonjun, slumping down with the tips of his ears a darker tint of red. Yeonjun sees the exact moment his eyes flicker to Yeonjun's thighs, to the way he swallows when Yeonjun figets and the skirt rides up even more.

"I..." Yeonjun starts softly, feeling a strange bount of bravery that sprouted as soon as he stepped foot in Soobin'd bedroom. He lands his hand flittingly on Soobin's shoulder, his cheeks feeling warm. "Do you like it?" He whispers lowly, pulling at the edge of his skirt, dragging his fingers across to the line of the zipper.

Soobin nods, his head bobbing jerkily. "It's― it looks pretty on you." He says, his voice trembling ever so slightly. Yeonjun smiles brightly, his cheeks flushing pink. "Really?" He asks innocently. His hand lands on Soobin's thigh, his eyes half lidded as he ducks his head bashfully.

"I just think it's a little short, y'know?" He whispers, his voice low and _wanting._

Fuck. No, he's not supposed to do this.

He's not supposed to be flirting with an Alpha.

Especially not when _that_ Alpha is his best friend.

Soobin lets out a low growl when Yeonjun moves his hand away guiltily, his eyes wide with regret. " _Hyung."_ Soobin groans, his voice rough and a little loud. But it makes Yeonjun pause, a sly smile turning up the corners of his lips. His doubts drain away, being picked off one by one.

"Yes Soobinie?" He breaths out sweetly, his smile glazed with sugar, his eyes glittering with thinly veiled cruelty. He's never used this tone on anyone before, never had any _reason_ to. Because he never liked anyone as much as he does Soobin, his heart louder than anything else as it beats furiously.

Soobin licks his lips nervously, his eyes dropping from Yeonjun's lips down to his bare thighs, to the front zipper on the skirt, to the way the leather ends press into Yeonjun's pale skin softly. Yeonjun shivers when Soobin's fingertips press hard into the soft part of his thighs, his hands clenching in a show of restraint. "Can I...?" Soobin asks hesitantly.

Yeonjun has no idea what he means but he nods anyways. Like he would ever _deny_ Soobin anything. What is he supposed to do, say no?

Soobin skims his fingers over Yeonjun's pretty, bare thighs, rising over to tease over the little loop in the zipper that would pull the skirt open. Yeonjun lets out a muffled whine, his hands itching to do it himself. But he lets Soobin have his fun. Because he, unsurprisingly, likes it too.

Soobin does pull the zipper a few seconds later, his eyes going wide, his hands trembling as he rests his hand on the inner part of Yeonjun's thigh, _so_ close to where Yeonjun wants it. Too far to do anything much other than tease.

Soobin dips his head down to where his breath fans Yeonjun's breath, a minty thing that's probably toothpaste. _Cute._ Yeonjun leans forward, and a slight hesitance hovers between them for a few seconds. Then Soobin's lips crash against his and Yeonjun all but forgets about the norms and rules and expectations.

Kissing is Soobin is nothing like Yeonjun expected.

It's so much _more._

Yeah, Soobin isn't the best kisser, too much tongue and too much teeth, but he kisses Yeonjun like it's the last day they'll be together. Like maybe he _wants_ Yeonjun as much as Yeonjun wants him. Like the ocean and heavens wouldn't be able to stop him from touching Yeonjun. ( _God,_ that's cheesy. Yeonjun is a fool in love.)

Soobin's unnocupied hand travels to Yeonjun's waist, pulling Yeonjun roughly until Yeonjun's hands collide with Soobin's chest, Yeonjun automatically throwing them over Soobin's shoulders and pulling his head lower. It's hot, it's messy, and Yeonjun wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

When Soobin's pulls away, his lips are slick and red, and he grins like a maniac. He swipes his thumb over Yeonjun's plump bottom lip teasingly, and Yeonjun giggles, his brain in a daze. His breath cuts short when Soobin unbuttons the first button on Yeonjun's shirt, his smile teasing.

Button by button, each one popping open and revealing more of his bare skin.

When he's down to the last button, Soobin gives Yeonjun a bashful smile, his eyes twinkling as he grinds his hand down on Yeonjun's half hard dick. Yeonjun whimpers, his hands seeking purchase on the slippery covers to no avail. His lungs feel empty, pleasure clouding his head as he sucks in breath after breath desperately.

Soobin's palm is warm -- roughly pressing against Yeonjun's leaking cock as he bucks his hips upwards, pretty whines stuck in his throat. Noises waiting to be released as he seeks more pleasure, more _anything,_ really. 

Soobin takes his hand away, and Yeonjun whines at the loss of friction. His cheeks flush in humiliation, the fog in his brain clearing slightly. Just enough for him to realize he's being embarrasingly vocal. Soobin laughs lightly, endearingly, his shoulders shaking.

The skirt is off, his shirt is off, and Soobin leans over to reach inside a messy drawer. It's full of markers and pencils and crumpled up sheets of paper, and in the very corner, a bottle of lube. Which, _wow,_ Yeonjun really doesn't know Soobin like he thought he did.

(His brain wonders -- who did Soobin fuck? Were they a pretty omega? A scentless beta? Another... _Alpha?_ One, who like Yeonjun, was seeking answers to their own damn questions?)

His thoughts trail off as Soobin runs his fingers across Yeonjun's collarbones and down, deftly thumbing at his nipple, twisting and giving Yeonjun a winning smile when Yeonjun gasps and moans, embarrasingly loud. His brain turns to mush when Soobin bows his head, pressing his tongue flat against Yeonjun's nipple, sucking at it and playing with his tongue, Yeonjun keening and trembling softly.

Little swipes, the flat of his tongue hot and wet, Yeonjun's thighs trembling with the force of his desire -- it is all too _much_ and yet. Yeonjun is so, so greedy. Hands twisting around the sheets as Soobin's teeth scrape lightly against his nipple.

His dick is achingly hard, his body hot, and his brain feeding him a dozen fantasies of Soobin fucking him senseless.

Yeah, Yeonjun is _truly_ a good best friend.

Soobin pulls away, his lips quirked up in a pretty smile as he pours lube on his fingers, a dirty look in his eyes as he warms it up. Yeonjun flushes, his head feeling light as Soobin slides his hand down Yeonjun's back, his spine shivering. His index finger circles Yeonjun's rim and all of a sudden, Yeonjun isn't feeling _too good._

"Wait wait wait." He tries pushing Soobin away, but Soobin holds his wrist, his eyes now concerned. "What?" He asks softly, not judging in the slighest. "I-" Yeonjun's mouth gapes, his eyes panicked, his thoughts on fire. "Sorry I just- I've never..."

Soobin lets out a sigh, his smile soft as he considers it. "It's alright." He mutters. "I'll be gentle okay?" He says, flashing his dimples. 

Yeonjun's panic subsides. "Really?" He asks, his lips turned up into a pout. "I'm sorry..."

"It's _okay._ "

Yeonjun nods, and Soobin presses his finger into Yeonjun's hole, his breath fanning across Yeonjun's breath, his eyes shinning devilishly with mischief. He fucks Yeonjun shallowly with his finger, taking his time as he drags out pretty sounds from Yeonjun, throaty moans that serve to make Yeonjun flush even more.

He adds another finger soon enough, his eyes dark as he watches Yeonjun squirm, cheeks flaming, eyes hazy, a ditzy look on his face. Soobin's fingers are long -- longer than Yeonjun's at least, reaching a place that makes Yeonjun's eyes roll back into his head, stars and glitter exploding in his head as he paws at Soobin's chest.

Soobin ends up with four fingers inside of Yeonjun, a delicious drag inside him that makes him feel _good_ and _wanted._ Like he's already sated some deep, dark desire in him before it turned from a spark into a fire. (Except -- it's still burning. The spark is starting to _singe_ everything in its path.)

Soobin takes his fingers out of Yeonjun's ass with a loud, lewd sound that has him blushing profusely. (By the end of today, he'll be permanently red.) Soobin's cock, as Yeonjun is _introduced_ to it, is big and thick and fuck if Yeonjun doesn't want get split in half by the thing. 

(God, please forgive him.)

Soobin gives it a few strokes, his wrist flicking expertly. (He looks semi-embarrased as Yeonjun watches him. It's kind of _cute,_ really.)He gives Yeonjun a knowing look, raising him over his lap as he aligns his cock with Yeonjun's entrance. And when Yeonjun sinks down on it, a sensitivity in his walls that makes him aware as every inch of it makes its way inside of him, he lets out the lowest, growliest sound Yeonjun has ever heard.

_It's hot._

Soobin is hot. That's a pretty fucking no brainer. But god, Soobin is _hot._

He stays still for a good minute, his chest heaving as he gets used to having Soobin inside of him like this, so _intimate_ in a way Yeonjun has only ever dreamed of. And Soobin's palms are resting on Yeonjun's waist, easily covering it up. He smiles at Yeonjun, a confident, small thing that gived no warning.

He lifts Yeonjun up, just enough so that the tip is caught at Yeonjun's rim, and then drops him. _Bye world_ , Yeonjun thinks in the midst of his bliss, _it was nice knowing you._ He lets out the loudest, most dirtiest moan he has ever heard, gasping when Soobin dumps him on the bed, his cock jostling inside of Yeonjun.

It's an experience, Yeonjun assures himself, his brain mush as Soobin fucks into him at a fast pace. He feels like maybe his ass is gonna have to face a stop sign after this. No dancing and no sitting. Just laying in a nice bed.

Soobin is rough with him, grabbing Yeonjun's hips with a bruising grip as he thrusts into him, messily and without tempo. A bead of sweat rolls down his temple, something that is _extremely_ attractive in Yeonjun's pea sized brain. 

Hot, messy thrusts that drag against his walls and fill him up so good, pleasure in waves running through his veins as he grips the sheets and squirms in pleasure. Soobin pounds into him with vigor, his cheeks flushed, his body shuddering.

The words -- begging pleas -- escape Yeonjun before he has the chance to think them through. "Please-- fuck-- _Soobin hell--"_

Soobin is rough with him, aware that's he with another _Alpha_ and Yeonjun won't break if Soobin wants to fuck his ass into oversensitivity. Low noises purring in his throat as he fucks into Yeonjun harshly.

Yeonjun's back arches when Soobin hits _that_ spot dead on, his smile tight and satisfied when he catches sight of Yeonjun's blissed out, dizzy expression. God, Yeonjun must have saved a small country in his past life to be rewarded like this. 

Soobin's hips drive into Yeonjun jerkily, his breathing erratic as he bites his lips and groans. "Fuck fuck fuck..." He mutters, and Yeonjun nearly blacks out at how utterly _perfect_ this moment is. His thoughts fly out of his head as his body quivers.

It's no surprise that Yeonjun cums first, shooting thick, white ropes of cum onto hic stomach and chest, his knot obvious in the air. Soobin looks almost apologetic as he continues ramming into Yeonjun, his body flushing a light shade of pink as he cums in Yeonjun, his knot expanding painfully in Yeonjun.

What the fuck.

_What the fuck._

Yeonjun laughs as Soobin lays down next to him carefully, his voice breaking into a little hiss as Soobin's knot pulls at his rim a little. "Fuck." He breaths out, and Soobin giggles.

"Yes hyung." Soobin says slowly, a little sleepy. " _Fuck._ "


End file.
